


The sun is just another star

by midnightflame



Series: Sheith Positivity Week 2017 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Sheith Positivity Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 03:25:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11614875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightflame/pseuds/midnightflame
Summary: “Golden Boy. . .”It’s whispered right into his ear, Keith’s voice warm as liquid sunshine. Shiro can feel the smile carving itself into existence against his skin, and he wants to fight it. Really and truly does, but something that beautiful and rare should be admired and not destroyed. You don’t go stomping on the bursts of happiness shooting up like saplings in your heart after all.[Day 2 Sun/Stars of Sheith Positivity Week!]





	The sun is just another star

**Author's Note:**

> Day two and another late posting but again, hope you all like this one! Thanks for reading!

“Look who’s awake - the Golden Boy.”

Shiro lets out a low groan, burying his head further into the pillow. “It’s too early for this. . .”

“I saw you open your eyes. You’re awake,” Keith replies, and there’s something almost _chipper_ about the way he says that. Not in that full of mirth and good cheer sort of way that the endlessly upbeat seem to wrap their intentions in, but in a way the tells Shiro Keith is flooded with amusement at this moment, and it's drowning all his better senses. 

Senses Shiro thought Keith had when it came to those few mornings he could actually sleep in.

“It’s after ten, Shiro. I’m not even sure this classifies as _real_ morning anymore.” 

“It’s before noon. Still morning.”

“Most fast food places stop serving breakfast at this hour. . .”

“Their food is crap anyway.”

“But cheap.”

Shiro moans into his pillow, contemplating whether to keep it and snuff out the sunlight trying to penetrate into his comfort zone or throw it at Keith in the hopes of silencing him for all of five seconds.

Five seconds might be generous. 

If there’s anything he's learned from being with Keith, it’s that the guy has reflexes that rival a battle-tested tomcat, and when his thoughts are heavy with sleep and his body longing for the bed, Shiro makes a rather poor opponent. He may as well hand victory to Keith on a golden platter, complete with crystal silverware for the serving.

“Golden Boy. . .”

It’s whispered right into his ear, Keith’s voice warm as liquid sunshine. Shiro can feel the smile carving itself into existence against his skin, and he wants to fight it. Really and truly does, but something that beautiful and rare should be admired and not destroyed. You don’t go stomping on the bursts of happiness shooting up like saplings in your heart after all.

Not if you can help it. 

“. . .stop calling me that,” Shiro grumbles. “And let me sleep. . .”

Keith laughs against his ear, and it sounds like summer itself, warm and free and full of the vibrancy of Life shouting at the world in full bloom. “People live by the sun, Golden Boy.”

“I live and die by starlight.”

“Except for when the Garrison has your number.”

“I’m on leave. . .the Garrison has nothing on me right now.”

There’s a rustle of sheets as Keith starts to move, and Shiro can start to predict where this might be going. He lets the possibilities lay themselves down, though it’s a bit like finding his way through a fog-drowned forest, tracing his way between trees by the thin strings tied between them. Suddenly, one looms up large before him, and he’s left trying to decide if this is the one worth climbing. 

Only it’s Keith doing the climbing instead. One leg is swung over his hips while Keith reaches and pries the pillow from Shiro’s grip, exposing his face in full to the room and all the infernal sunlight pouring into it. He doesn’t even remember when Keith got up to open the window shades, but the evidence of his betrayal is undeniable.

“Welcome to the waking world, Golden Boy.”

Shiro finds enough spite within him to squint up at Keith over the title tossed out once more. “Pretty sure I told you to stop with that.”

“Pretty sure you’re still considered the brilliant and blazing sun of the Garrison Galaxy,” Keith retorts, his tone teasing, his eyes bright with that terrible spark of intelligence and mischief. The very thing that often vexed his instructors and lit his natural talents on fire until none could deny its glow. 

“No one pins their hopes on the sun, Keith. They’d only get burned. . .”

“What are you then?”

Shiro reaches up, placing his hands on Keith’s hips and skirting the line of his boxers with his fingers. He doesn’t answer at first, instead letting a yawn overtake his tongue and open his mouth wide until it dies with a low pitched struggle of sound. Then, he’s blinking up at Keith once more, a smile starting to curl the corners of his mouth.“Who knows. . .”

“People reach for the sun, Shiro,” Keith says, sudden and quiet. His brow is drawn together, his expression altogether pensive. 

Shiro knows this look, how it means Keith is skirting around the issues but unable to avoid tripping over them in the process. Rolling circles over skin with his thumbs, he hums out softly as the smile finally takes hold of his mouth in full.

“And they hang their hopes on the stars. . .”


End file.
